


I will follow my heart and will find you

by BigLeoSis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddle, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, PWS, preserum steve
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zweiteilige Story<br/>Pt. 01: PreSerum<br/>Pt. 02: Past The Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 01

**I will follow my heart and will find you – Pt. 01**

 

Kurz nachdem Mrs. Rogers Bucky bei der Arbeit aufgesucht hatte, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem besten Freund gemacht.

Mrs. Rogers machte sich Sorgen, weil Steve noch immer nicht nach Hause gekommen war und es war doch schon spät in der Nacht und es war eiskalt. Es war schließlich auch Anfang Januar. Und sie wussten beide, was es für Steves Asthma bedeutete. Steves Mutter musste selbst zur Nachtschicht und hatte solange auf ihren Sohn gewartet, wie es ihr möglich gewesen war. Aber sie musste los, denn sie brauchten das Geld für seine Medizin.

Und außerdem war es für seinen besten Freund mehr als ungewöhnlich, nicht nach Hause zu kommen, auch wenn er den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war. Und selbst Steve war nicht so naiv, um eine so kalte Winternacht draußen zu verbringen.

Bucky hatte das fürchterliche Gefühl, dass ihm etwas passiert sein musste.

Aber er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wo er suchen sollte. Steve konnte überall sein und seine Mutter hatte auch keine Ahnung gehabt, wo er sein könnte.

 

**=*=**

 

Während er lief überlegte Bucky angestrengt, wo er seinen besten Freund finden konnte. Es gab nur ein paar verstreute Möglichkeiten. Aber das nächstliegendste war einfach der Park. Steve liebte es, die Sterne zu beobachten und heute war eine sternenklare Nacht. Und manchmal vergaß der Jüngere einfach alles um sich herum, wenn er mit Zeichnen beschäftigt war.

Bucky lief über die Straße zum Park und wurde von ein paar Autos angehupt, die scharf bremsen mussten, um ihn nicht zu überfahren. Er hatte für diese Idioten nicht mehr als den Mittelfinger übrig.

Schnell lief er den Weg entlang, seinen Blick immer fest auf die Bänke gerichtet, welche sich am Weg entlang befanden. Vereinzelt saßen ein paar Pärchen darauf, die den sternenklaren Himmel ebenso genossen. Bucky war fast durch den Park, hatte seine Hoffnung, Steve hier zu finden beinahe aufgegeben, als er ihn auf einer der Bänke fand.

Steve hatte seine Beine angezogen, der Skizzenblock lag auf seinen Oberschenkeln, während seine rechte Hand immer wieder fix über das Papier glitt. Bucky blieb kurz hinter Steve stehen, seine Hände auf die Schenkel gestützt, um nach Luft zu schnappen, ehe er die Bank umrundete und seinen besten Freund finster anstarrte.

Steve schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken, sein Blick war fest auf den dunklen Horizont und die Skyline gerichtet, welche er anscheinend gerade zeichnete. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Finger wirkten trotz der fließenden Bewegungen steif und sahen auch ziemlich ungut aus, ein wenig blau an den Spitzen und auch Steves Lippen hatten bereits eine leichte blaue Färbung. Mal abgesehen von seiner bereits schweren Atmung, fröstelte Bucky bereits bei seinem Anblick. Die dünne abgetragene Jacke und der warme Schal waren auch nicht gerade das, was man als ideale Winterkleidung ansah.

„Hey Steve,“ sagte er leise.

„Hey Buck ...“ antwortete sein Freund, ohne auch nur den Blick vom Horizont zu nehmen.

Bucky schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er Steve weiter beobachtete.

„Stevie wir wollten nach Hause, es ist schon verdammt spät, deine Ma hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

„Gleich Buck … ich muss nur noch … nur noch ein bisschen. Ein paar Minuten.“

Steve hatte wirklich große Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen und Bucky würde ihm keine paar Minuten mehr zusehen, wie er sich dieser Kälte aussetzte. Er nahm seine Hände wieder aus den Taschen und nahm seinem Freund Block und Stift einfach weg. Was ihm letztendlich auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit Steves einbrachte und ein empörtes 'Hey'

„Los Steve, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause. Du bist ja bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren, du hast schon ganz glaube Lippen und von deinen Finger sprechen wir erstmal gar nicht. Und du hast Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen, willst du einen Anfall provozieren und deiner Ma wieder Sorgen machen? Und mir?“

Steve zog eine Schnute, ehe er versuchte tief Luft zu holen und dadurch stark husten musste. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich dabei und er begann panisch zu atmen. Bucky legte die Sachen bei Seite und schlang seine Arme um Steve.

„Ruhig atmen Stevie … ruhig ein und aus … So ist es gut. Atme mit mir!“

Bucky presste seinen besten Freund an sich und atmete selbst so ruhig es ging. Das war es, was der Arzt ihm einmal gezeigt hatte, um Steve dazu zu bringen, so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen und sich wieder zu entspannen und es funktionierte eigentlich ganz gut.

Beruhigend strichen Buckys Hände über Steves Rücken und er wurde wieder entspannter. Aber er sank auch erschöpft gegen die Brust seines besten Freundes und Bucky hob ihn ohne zu fragen hoch. Steve war viel zu müde, um selbst gehen zu können und auch viel zu erschöpft. Während Steves Arme in seinen Nacken glitten, hob Bucky Block und Stift auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

 

**=*=**

 

Steve war unterwegs eingeschlafen, sein Kopf ruhte gegen Buckys Schulter und sein Atem streifte den Nacken des Älteren. Mit etwas Mühe fischte er den Schlüssel aus Steves Hosentasche und öffnete die Tür, ehe er eintrat.

Es war ziemlich kühl in der Wohnung und ohne groß nachzudenken brachte Bucky Steve in sein Zimmer, legte ihn vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ab, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer zurück ging und weitere Decken holte, in die er seinen besten Freund betten konnte.

Als er zurück in Steves kleines Zimmer kam, hatte sich dieser zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und schlief. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Buckys Lippen und er zog Steve erst einmal seine Schuhe und Socken aus, ehe er ihn wieder ein wenig drehte, um ihm Schal und Jacke ausziehen zu können.

Steve schmatzte zufrieden im Schlaf und wachte auch nicht aus, als Bucky ihn aus seinem kalten Pullover schälte und ihm schließlich die Hose von den Hüften zog. Er faltete alles ordentlich zusammen und legte es auf einen nahen Stuhl. Das Licht im Raum ließ er aus, denn die Straßenlampen erleuchteten alles genug.

Danach packte er seinen besten Freund in die Decken ein und bettete ihn sanft auf die Kissen, ehe er sich selbst die Jacke auszog und an die Tür hängte. An Arbeit war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken, also konnte er auch gleich hier bleiben und auf Steve acht geben, bis seine Ma am Morgen wieder von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Er zog einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich darauf.

Bucky entging nicht, dass er trotz der vielen Decken noch immer zitterte und es verging kaum eine halbe Stunde, ehe Steve seine Augen öffnete und sich verschlafen zu seinem besten Freund umdrehte.

„B … Bucky … mi … mir ist so kalt ...“ zitterte er und seine Zähne klapperten hörbar aufeinander.

Der Blick des Älteren wurde ein wenig mitleidig, ehe er sich vom Stuhl erhob und zu Steve ins Bett kletterte.

„Was soll ich denn da tun Steve, hmm? Wenn du die halbe Nacht draußen in dieser eiseskälte sitzt und zeichnest. Ich hab mir nen Arsch voll Sorgen um dich gemacht und deine Ma auch! Und du bist völlig unterkühlt!“

Er strich über die kalte Stirn von Steve, strich ihm dabei ein paar der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Steve schmiegte sich in die warme Handfläche und schloss genießend die Augen.

„Du … du weißt was … was sie bei der Armee lehren? Da … Dabei hilft … Kö … Körperwärme.“

Bucky zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah auf seinen besten Freund hinab. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte Steves Gesicht und in seinem Augen glitzerte ein wenig der Schalk. Zumindest war ihm seine gute Laune nicht abhanden gekommen.

„Das lehren sie bei der Armee? Na, dann wird wohl was wahres dran sein oder?“

Der Dunkelhaarige erhob sich vom Bett und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, entblößte seinen trainierten Oberkörper vor Steve. Diesem trat ein wenig die Röte auf die Wangen und irgendwie wurde ihm wirklich gleich wärmer, als Bucky auch noch aus seiner Hose kletterte.

Der Ältere entwirrte den Deckenkokon, welchen er um seinen Freund gebildet hatte und schlüpfte mit darunter. Steve war kalt wie ein Eiszapfen und schnell zog er den Jüngeren in eine feste Umarmung. Dieser schmolz praktisch gegen seinen Körper, legte seine Hände auf Buckys Schultern ab, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust, um den stetigen Herzschlag seines besten Freundes lauschen zu können. Auch ein Bein wanderte zwischen die von Bucky, welcher seine Hände über Steves schmalen Rücken gleiten ließ und einen kleinen Kuss auf Steves Stirn drückte.

„Schlaf Stevie. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen.“

Bucky drückte seinen besten Freund noch ein wenig mehr an sich und spürte, wie dieser langsam wieder ins Land der Träume entglitt.

Er wusste, dass Steve nie so für ihn fühlen würde, wie er. Er würde seine Liebe nie erwidern und doch war es Bucky im Moment genug, bei ihm sein zu können. Zu wissen, dass er ihn beschützen konnte.

Steve war der aufrichtigste Mensch, den er kannte und auch wenn er durch sein Asthma und seinen Körper eingeschränkt war, so hielt ihn das nicht auf, für die richtige Sache einzutreten.

Bucky würde ihm folgen.

Bis ans Ende der Welt.


	2. Part 02

**I will follow my heart and will find you – Pt. 02**

 

Die Nacht, in welcher Bucky in Steves Wohnung einstieg, war genauso kalt wie damals, als er ihn vor dem erfrieren gerettet hatte.

Er konnte sich erinnern, an alles!

Alles was einmal zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Steve war sein bester Freund gewesen. Damals und nun hatte er auch versucht, ihn zu retten, als ob nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Niemals würde Bucky den verletzten Ausdruck auf Steves Gesicht vergessen können, als er ihn dort auf der Straße erkannt hatte.

Nach dem er Captain America gerettet hatte, war Bucky untergetaucht, hatte versucht all das zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Doch all die unterdrückten Erinnerungen tauchten nun mit einem Mal wieder auf. Die ganzen schmerzhaften Details, die man immer wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte.

Bucky hatte die Ausstellung im Smithsonion besucht. Und er fand all das bestätigt, was Steve zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Doch nichts war dort von seinen Gefühlen gestanden, welche er für Steve empfunden hatte. Die tiefe Liebe, die er für seinen besten Freund empfunden hatte, die nun wieder in ihm aufkeimte. Und die Angst … die Angst davor, dass Steve ihn von sich stoßen konnte, weil er nicht mehr der war, der er einst gewesen war.

Sondern ein Mörder, ein Monster!

 

Und nun stand er im Finsteren von Steves Wohnung. Seinem Stevie, seinem besten Freund und wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war stockfinster, doch er konnte sich auch so orientieren.

Mit leisen Schritten ging er durch die Wohnung, bis er an eine Tür kam, hinter der er leise Atemgeräusche hören konnte. So leise wie es ihm möglich war, drückte er diese nun auf und glitt in den Raum dahinter.

Schnell war Bucky beim Bett und blickte auf den darin liegenden Körper hinab. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den schwächlichen Steve von früher. Das Serum hatte alles an ihm verändert. Nur die Augen waren noch immer die gleichen gewesen. An so viel konnte sich Bucky erinnern. Und auch die Nase und sein Mund. Seine Gesichtszüge waren vielleicht ein wenig kantiger geworden, aber das minderte nichts an der Attraktivität seines besten Freundes.

Bucky wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, in der Finsternis, ehe Steves Augen flatterten und langsam öffneten. Er gähnte kurz, ehe er erschrocken zusammen zuckte, als er der Gestalt in seinem Schlafzimmer gewahr wurde.

Den Älteren hatte es gewundert, dass Steve nicht schon früher wach geworden war. Aber er hatte in seiner Gegenwart schon immer gut geschlafen. Vielleicht war das der Grund.

Jetzt saß Steve dort, die Decke ein wenig nach unten gerutscht und atmete heftig. Bucky war sich sicher, dass Steves Herz raste vor Aufregung. Ihre Augen waren fest aufeinander gerichtet und er wich keinen Zentimeter zurück, wartete darauf, dass Steve nun den ersten Schritt machte.

Es war, als ob die Zeit zwischen ihnen stehen geblieben war. Steve saß auf seinem Bett, Bucky stand davor und sie starrten sich an.

Es war Steve, der nach Ewigkeiten die Stille durchbrach.

„Bucky ...“

Leise, kaum hörbar und doch lag darin etwas so tiefes, dass Bucky es im ersten Moment nicht greifen konnte. Etwas, dass er seit siebzig Jahren nicht mehr gehört oder gefühlt hatte. Etwas das ihm einst so vertraut gewesen war und doch konnte er es nicht nennen.

Es überraschte Bucky völlig, als Steve mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter seiner Decke hervorkam und in seinen Armen lag. Das Gewicht und die Wucht überraschten ihn so sehr, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und zusammen mit seinem besten Freund auf den Boden krachte.

Steves Arme hatten sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Hals geschlungen und Bucky musste das tiefe Verlangen unterdrücken, ihn von sich zu stoßen und nicht gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

„Bucky … Bucky …“

Steve flüsterte seinen Namen immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, als ob er Angst haben würde, dass er wieder verschwinden würde.

Und schließlich schlossen sich Buckys Arme um Steve, drückten ihn fest an sich und er vergrub sein Gesicht an der starken Schulter, als sich ein Schluchzen seine Kehle empor kämpfte. Er hing an dem Blonden wie ein Ertrinkender, während er nun von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt wurde. Steve lag auf ihm, presste sein Gesicht in das dunkle Haar und flüsterte belanglose Worte in sein Ohr, um ihm zu beruhigen.

Zeit spielte für keinen von ihnen nun eine Rolle.

Sie waren wieder zusammen. Sie konnten wieder bis ans Ende der Welt gehen und das gemeinsam!

 

Als Buckys Schluchzen abebbte, löste sich Steve ein wenig von ihm, sah ihm tief in die hellen Augen. Ein Arm löste sich von Buckys Nacken, ehe sich Steves Hand an seine Wange legte und die feuchten Spuren entfernte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren,“ sagte Steve leise.

„So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, Rogers,“ konterte Bucky mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Das will ich hoffen, Bucky … ich hab dich vermisst!“

Buckys Arme schlossen sich erneut unweigerlich fester um seinen besten Freund und er unterdrückte eine erneute Welle an Emotionen, die in ihm aufstieg.

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich dich auch vermisst habe … mehr als alles Andere!“

Steves Hand glitt durch Buckys Haar, ehe er einen Kuss darauf drückte. Bucky versteifte sich ein wenig, ehe die tiefe Entspannung durch seinen Körper flutete.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, bis seine Wange die von Steve berührte, drehte noch ein Stückchen weiter, bis seine Lippen auf die des Blonden trafen. Es war eine sanfte Berührung, nur kurz, ohne Druck, ohne Hast, nur Lippen, welche aufeinander lagen. Bucky genoss das Gefühl, dass er schon so oft mit Mädchen erlebt hatte … was nun auch schon Ewigkeiten zurück lag.

Und im Gegensatz zu früher war es nun auch nicht mehr verboten, mit jemandem vom gleichen Geschlecht zusammen zu sein.

Als sich Bucky wieder von Steve löste, zierten dessen Wangen einen leichten Rotschimmer und Bucky musste lächeln.

„Hast du es denn wirklich nie gewusst?“ fragte er.

Steve schluckte merklich, ehe er sich ein wenig aufsetzte. Buckys Hände rutschten von seinem Nacken und lagen kurz neben ihm, bevor er sich auf die Ellbogen hochstemmte. Mit einer Hand fuhr Steve sich durch das Haar, brachte es noch mehr durcheinander, als es eh schon durchs Schlafen gewesen war.

„Ich hatte eine Vermutung, aber ich war mir nie sicher … ich konnte nie sicher sein, dass du genauso empfinden würdest wie ich.“

Bucky lachte leise. Wenn Steve sich nicht sicher gewesen war, dann war es Bucky wohl noch weniger gewesen. Er war seinem besten Freund schließlich immer aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte versucht, seine Gefühle für ihn zu unterdrücken.

„Wir waren blind nicht wahr?“

Steve lachte nun auch ein wenig.

„Du warst in dieser Hinsicht immer der Erfahrenere von uns Beiden und ich hab mich bei dir immer sicher gefühlt Buck. Du warst immer da, als ich dich brauchte, wenn es mir schlecht ging und wenn ich nicht weiter wusste. Und als du von diesem Zug fielst … das war der schlimmste Moment in meinem Leben. Ich glaubte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren, ohne dir je sagen zu können, was ich für dich fühlte. Und siebzig Jahre später stehst du vor mir und versuchst mich zu töten und du konntest dich nicht einmal mehr an mich erinnern. Es brach mir zum zweiten Mal das Herz … aber jetzt … jetzt bist du hier! Bucky … versprich mir, dass du mich nie mehr allein lässt!“

Bucky drückte sich vom Boden hoch, sodass er aufrecht saß, Steve in seinem Schoß sitzend und legte seine Hände an die Hüften des Blonden. Sein Blick war fest auf die Augen seines besten Freundes gerichtet.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen, Stevie. Du brauchst mich doch!“

Steve beugte sich nun nach unten, versiegelte die Lippen seines besten Freundes, seines Liebsten nun mit den Seinen. Buckys menschliche Hand glitt nach oben in Steves Nacken, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Ihre Lippen trennten sich nur kurz voneinander, ehe sie wieder aufeinander trafen, um den Geschmack des Anderen tief in sich aufzunehmen.

Bucky löste sich nach einer Weile von Steve, folgte mit seinem Mund der Linie seines Kiefers, seinem Nacken nach unten, bis er an Steves Schlüsselbein angekommen war und sanft daran knabberte. Steve versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nur halb gelang, seine Finger gruben sich tief in Buckys Haar, als sich dieser weiter seinen Weg nach unten bahnte.

Buckys Metall-Arm glitt an Steve nach unten, schob sich unter seinen Hintern und hielt ihn fest, als er aufstand, sie zurück aufs Bett brachte.

Als sein Blick wieder zurück zu Steves Gesicht glitt, fand er sich mit einem Mal siebzig Jahre zurück versetzt. Der schüchterne Ausdruck in Steves blauen Augen, die Unsicherheit in seinem Ausdruck, all das machte es ihm so viel leichter. Er schob sich über Steve, seine Arme neben Steves Kopf abstützend, ehe er dessen Lippen wieder mit den seinen verschloss.

Steve bäumte sich unter ihm auf, drängte sich gegen seinen Körper und es ließ Bucky leicht schmunzeln. Seine Finger wanderten über Steves Oberschenkel, ehe er vollständig von seinem besten Freund abließ und neben ihn aufs Bett kletterte, seine Arme öffnete und darauf wartete, dass Steve zu ihm kam.

Sein bester Freund sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, doch schließlich rutschte er in Buckys Arme, schmiegte sich an dessen Körper, wie er es früher auch immer getan hatte. Die Hände an seinen Schultern, seinen Kopf an seiner Brust und ein Bein zwischen Buckys.

Bucky hatte nicht das Gefühl es nun übereilen zu wollen, sie hatten nun alle Zeit der Welt zusammen.

Nichts würde sie je wieder trennen.

Niemand würde sie je wieder voneinander trennen!


End file.
